Nick Cannon
Nick Cannon is a American rapper, comedian, director, writer, record producer, entrepreneur, television host, radio personality, philanthropist, and actor best known for being the creator, executive producer, and host of the improv comedy show, Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2. As a teenager, he starred as a cast member and writer in All That on Nickelodeon, and is also a former host of American's Got Talent on NBC. Cannon has also done acting in movies such as Drumline, Love Don't Cost a Thing, and Chiraq. Biography Nick started his television career as a writer, then warm-up, then a new cast member in the fifth season of the sketch-comedy show All That on Nickelodeon, and soon went on to host his own show, The Nick Cannon Show, which also earned him his first "Kids' Choice Award" for “TV Actor”. Upon signing with Jive Records, Cannon appeared with Lil' Romeo and 3LW on the cover song "Parents Just Don't Understand" for the soundtrack of the 2001 animated Nickelodeon film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. In 2003, his television series was cancelled after two seasons but Cannon had already started pursuing his film career as he starred in films such as Love Doesn't Cost A Thing, Men in Black II, and his most known film role as "Devon Miles" in Drumline. In the same year, he released his self-titled debut studio album which featured his hit single "Gigolo" featuring singer/record producer R. Kelly, who helped co-wrote and produce the track. In 2005, Nick created, executive produced, and hosted his new improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, which aired for 4 seasons before going on six-year hiatus. Along with Wild 'N Out, Cannon created, occasionally starred in, directed, and executive produced a sketch-comedy series titled Short Circuitz that aired on MTV before being cancelled for one season due to low ratings. In 2009, Cannon became the chairman of Teennick and formed his new production company/record label "N'Credible Entertainment", cancelling his former production company "Mr. Renassisance Entertainment" and label "Can-I-Ball Records". In June 2009, Cannon became the host of America's Got Talent on NBC, replacing former host Jerry Springer. In 2012, Cannon signed a deal with NBCUniversal to make unscripted and scripted material for their network. In the same year, Cannon stepped down from his radio show "Cannon's Countdown" from CBS Radio due to his health issues. It was also announced by MTV that Wild 'N Out would be returning for a fifth season. In 2013, due to popular demand by fans of the show, Cannon brought back Wild 'N Out with a new cast of talent and moved the show to New York City and MTV2 for it's next two seasons, the show would later move back to airing on MTV when it's eighth season premiered. In the same year, Cannon created and executive produced a sketch-comedy show titled Incredible Crew, which aired on Cartoon Network for 1 season before being cancelled. He also co-hosted alongside Shaquille O'Neal for Cartoon Network's third annual Hall of Game Awards. He also began starring as a fictionalized version of himself in the reality television parody show Real Husbands of Hollywood on BET. In 2014, Cannon made his directorial debut with the comedy drama film, School Dance, which was released on July 2, 2014 along with his second studio album, White People Party Music on the same day. Cannon then executive produced and reprised his role as Devon Miles in the direct-to-TV movie sequel, Drumline 2: A New Beat, which aired on VH1 on October 27, 2014. While continuing to host Wild 'N Out and America's Got Talent, Cannon hosted his own reality clip show on NBC titled Caught On Camera with Nick Cannon for 3 seasons, had a lead role in the Spike Lee directed film, Chiraq, and was the Chief Creative Officer for Radioshack. He later released his second mixtape, The Gospel of Ike Turn Up: My Side of the Story and then released a separate single titled Hold On on iTunes. In 2017, Cannon premiered his second Showtime comedy special "Stand Up, Don't Shoot" on February 11, 2017 and later announced his resignation as host of "America's Got Talent" on his social media after he made some controversial comments about NBC in the special and heard about how they took firing him into consideration. In August 2017, he released his second independent film that he directed, worte, executive produced, and starred in titled King of the Dancehall on YouTube Red and Russell Simmons' "All Def Digital" YouTube channel. Recently, he has directed, written, produced, and starred in an independent film that centers around a women's basketball team titled She Ball, which stars Chris Brown, Birdman, Cedric the Entertainer, and Faizon Love. Aside from hosting Wild 'N Out, Cannon is also currently the co-host of the children's reality competition series Lip Sync Battle Shorties on Nickelodeon. On June 1, 2018, Cannon released his third mixtape "Calling All Models: The Prequel" which is a prequel to the album that he plans to release before the end of 2018. On August 12, 2018, Cannon hosted the 2018 Teen Choice Awards. Cannon is also set to host the new FOX reality competition series, The Masked Singer. Teams *Red Team (Seasons 1-4, 9-present) *Platinum Team (Seasons 5-6) *Black Team (Season 7, 10) *Gold Team (Season 8) Trivia *He has appeared in every episode and season of Wild 'N Out, though he didn't host the "International Woman's Day Special" but still appeared in the special. *He produces all of the beats that are used on Wild 'N Out. *He started doing stand-up when he was 12 years old. *On the show, he is frequently dissed for his rapping, music, and acting career, his work on Nickelodeon, his former beef with rapper Eminem, and his past marriage with Mariah Carey. *He has two twins named "Monroe" and "Moroccan" from his marriage with Mariah Carey, he also has a son named "Golden" from his relationship with Brittney Bell. *He also created and produced the new theme song for Season 5. *He got the idea of the show from watching "106 & Park" with DJ D-Wrek. *He spent all of his money on the pilot of Wild 'N Out. *He performed his song "Pajama Pants" in a episode of Season 6, which marked his debut on the show as a Musical Guest. *He is the founder of N'Credible Entertainment, which is his second production company and record label after "Mr. Renaissance Entertainment" and "Can-I-Ball Records". *He bought his mother a house with the money he received from Love Don't Cost A Thing. *He is enrolled at Howard University as of 2016 as he revealed he is studying criminology. *In the first 4 seasons, his team color was Red but was later switched to Platinum in Seasons 5 to 6, he led the Black Team for the entire season of Season 7 and once again for a holiday episode in Season 10, the Gold Team in Season 8, and as of Season 9, he is back to leading the Red Team. *In 2012, he won the "Outstanding Supporting Actor" Award for "Up All Night" at the 2012 NAACP Image Awards. *His longest running show is Wild 'N Out. *He is currently in a rap group that goes by the name "Black Squad" with Wild 'N Out cast members, Conceited, Charlie Clips, and Hitman Holla. *In 2001, Cannon filmed a pilot with Will Smith titled “Loose Cannon” for The WB Network but wasn’t picked up. *He revealed in a interview that he doesn't like Love Don't Cost A Thing because he only starred in the movie for the money. *When he was a teenager, he formed a group "Da G4 Dope Bomb Squad" with his friend Steve Groves as the group was loved by Will Smith, Montell Jordan, 98 Degrees, and LFO. *He was also signed to Jive Records. *He is also in partnership with a lot of television networks such as VH1, BET, MTV, Nickelodeon, etc. Gallery Nick-Cannon-Wild-‘N-Out’-New-Season.jpg 179831720.jpg Nick281x211-1-.jpg Imagnickjibe.jpg Imnick.jpeg Nick (1).png wild_n_out_jumbotron.jpg NICKBLACKTEAMimage.jpg 591e545f-e17b-4e5c-8567-ab3c1a230bbe (2).jpg Imagewildnoutnick.jpg nickcannonwildnout-700x400.jpg nick-cannon-presents-wild-n-out-mtv-590x377.jpg Community-header-background NickS10.jpeg NickCannon.jpg Nick-cannon1.jpg Nixk77.jpeg wildnout-news.jpg 0F5CB729-92D0-4997-B193-397710631B3E.png 97ED5631-0D95-4694-AA5D-0E545A68B4A2.png DNGc84YW0AIjqoH.jpg w=350.png wild-n-out-nick-cannon-1_zps4108d449.jpg wild-n-out-scripted-nick-cannon-770x505.jpg 975891496.jpg giphy.gif aa2ce69324ef4f6b6eafc5a4ae357311.jpg inicks5.jpg Nick-Cannon-Presents-Wild-N-On-Tour-TV-show-on-MTV2-season-1-canceled-or-renewed.-590x332.jpeg nickcannon.jpg WNO-season12-promo-b.jpg